Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage detection circuit which detects a predetermined voltage.
Background Art
A related art voltage detection circuit is illustrated in FIG. 4. The related art voltage detection circuit is equipped with a voltage input terminal 401 inputted with a detected voltage VSIG, a voltage output terminal 407, resistors 402 and 403 which divide and output the detected voltage VSIG, a reference voltage circuit 404 which outputs a reference voltage VREF, a comparison functioning unit 410 equipped with a comparator 405 which compares a voltage based on the detected voltage VSIG and the reference voltage VREF, and an output transistor 406 on/off-controlled by the comparison functioning unit 410.
A drain terminal of the output transistor 406 is connected to the voltage output terminal 407. The voltage output terminal 407 is pulled up to an external voltage by an unillustrated pull-up resistor.
The output transistor 406 is on/off-controlled based on the relationship of magnitude between the detected voltage VSIG and the reference voltage VREF to output a voltage based on a negative power supply voltage VSS or an external voltage.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11(1999)-135732, FIG. 8